


Freezing Time

by MaxiBrux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU - Current(ish) Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiBrux/pseuds/MaxiBrux
Summary: Jake Griffin a top climatologist predicts the storm of the millennium.  He and his daughter, Clarke, have been preparing for years knowing that it would happen sooner or later.  This is the story of Clarke and her fellow survivors when the storm hits.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Warning and Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> Those who know my writing know I tend to write canon divergent stories. This one is way out of my comfort zone so any and all critical feedback is welcome.
> 
> If you know the film Day After Tomorrow, you will understand the type of scenario I'm going for. Although the circumstances aren't as canon, I'm trying to get the personalities as canon (Bellamy is difficult because he wouldn't have to grow up hiding Octavia, and I guess Octavia wouldn't have to grow up being hidden). Let me know if you think I could finesse someone a bit.
> 
> I have yet to decide who is going to end up with whom (except Octavia and Lincoln) so perhaps should not have put the Bellamy/Gina tag yet, just in case.

Clarke, slowly recovering from celebrating her 25th birthday, was speaking to her dad about their plans for Christmas a few short weeks away, well, nearly two months away.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, but it doesn’t look like I’ll be able to get away in time to reach you for Christmas” her dad said. “I know it is ages away but us climatologists know the signs and it looks like a storm will be headed our way close to Christmas so flights are likely to be grounded. I’ll do my best and if I can’t be there for Christmas, I will make it for new year.”

Clarke knew by her dad’s careful wording that this call was being monitored so she thought back to codes that they agreed months ago so that they would sound innocuous, but in reality they would be saying so much. “What I want you do is to get yourself some of those very expensive chocolates that you like, my treat so you know that I will make sure I’m there in time to have at least one of them. I suppose you better make sure you buy the big box just in case I don’t get there until new year.”

“What about you? What treat can I make sure I have for you?” Clarke asked, all the while making sure that her fear and tears didn’t come through the line for whoever might be listening.

“I think, if you would be so gracious, I would like a bottle of a really good scotch” Jake replied.

“Not brandy?” Clarke feared the answer to her question.

“Naw, I’ve been educated and brandy is a cissy drink, almost as bad as your mother’s gin and tonics. I guess I know the answer, but will your mother be there at all over the holiday season?”

“I think she still speaks to you more than me, but she hasn’t said anything about it to me. I asked her what she would like for Christmas but haven’t had a response yet so I guess I’ll just send a bottle of that very expensive French perfume she likes” Clarke was really scared now.

“I was going to do that!” Jake tried a half-hearted laugh. “I guess I can max out my credit cards and buy her something nice and sparkly. What about you; do you still want another dog?”

“No, I think five dogs is enough for any farm. I thought I should get some geese. What do you think?” Clarke was once again, dreading the answer because with each response her dad gave, it only emphasised the seriousness of the situation.

“Good idea” and Clarke deflated. “I’ll look into it and you look out for the arrival of some geese. In case I don’t get there, will there be anyone with you over Christmas?”

“Whether you get here or not there’s still going to be a house full” Clarke tried to inject a note of humour. “The hippie commune, as I call them to wind them up, has about a dozen who will be here over Christmas, then there’s the students who are unable or unwilling to go to family who will be here as soon as college breaks and then there’s the workers who don’t have family to go home to, or don’t want to go home to the family they do have. I guess that if there might be a storm coming in and flights cancelled I should prepare for more students, just in case, or even the possibility that the Delinquents are stuck, but there’s not that many of them even with the camp leaders. I think it likely that there will be about 20 others here, maybe as many as 50 or so if the storm hits here. It will give me something to do so as not to worry about you and mom” Clarke sighed.

“That’s my girl; thinking of others. Make sure you have enough treats for everyone, just in case, and if they are all able to get home, all the more for us to enjoy!” Jake, Clarke’s dad sent another coded message.

“I guess it’s time for me to max out my credit card for only the second time ever!” 

“You mean you don’t max it out every month? I’m disappointed in you. That is definitely an area where you’re more like your mom than me. I used to max mine out every month” another message sent.

“Okay, in your honour, I will max out my credit card until you get here to visit so that you can give me the lecture about fiscal responsibility” Clarke sent a false laugh down the line.

“That’s my girl. I’ve got to go and buy geese; you’ve got to go and buy frivolous treats. Let me know what you get, and make sure at least half of it is useless!”

Not wanting to think about what she was doing and why, Clarke got onto the internet and ordered lots of grain for the geese that she knew would be coming her way. She then ordered lots of brightly coloured silk sheets. Clarke sent an e-mail to her dad to let her know that she had spent a frivolously large amount of money on silk sheets purely because she loved the colours. Only she and her dad knew that she really bought them because they could be used to make warm clothing.

The next thing Clarke did was to dig out a large amount of cash and drove to the nearest large town. There she met Nygel and bought as much calor gas as Nygel had when asked why Clarke wanted so much gas, she simply replied “My dad said that a bad storm was coming and I need to be prepared to keep the barns and stables warm. This will probably keep me going for a week, but I would prefer to have more in case I can’t get someone out to restore the power before I start losing livestock.”

“I’ll see what I can do if you come by this time next week” Nygel offered knowing that she easily be able to get more and will be able to guilt Clarke into buying all she gets at the full price (and in cash) so that she would make a large profit off the naïve young woman.

“And if the storm is as bad as dad says then the snow is likely to cover the ground for a while and I’ll have to get some extra feed. Can you arrange that, too?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, but it will cost you at this time of year” Nygel said.

“Okay, 20% more than the book price and for cash” Clarke bartered to receive a smug nod of agreement. 

Nygel didn’t know that Clarke realised exactly what was going on and was quite happy to pay over the odds for as much gas and animal feed as she could get, and use all her cash to pay for it because she knew that before long the only use for the $100 bills would be to burn!

After storing all the calor gas, Clarke then went to her room to use the machine that only her dad knew about. She used that to buy more tinned and packeted food than anyone should probably need for years. She also made sure that she would have at least two years supply of dog food, even allowing for more canine mouths to feed. These accounts used cards that were registered to aliases so if her spending was being monitored, like she knew her ‘phone and e-mail were, they would not know about this. Next it was samples of frozen sperm to make sure that she would be able to breed more goats, cows, pigs and horses. Clarke would like to be able to store some semen to help with the blood lines of her dogs, but she had yet to find a way to do that. Perhaps she would buy another dog or two, afterall.

Clarke then went back to her ‘normal’ laptop to carry out the sort of shopping that would be expected from someone who was planning on having 20 or more guests for Christmas. She bought three dozen thick, warm Christmas socks in various sizes, the same number of thick jumpers, board games, gift packs of candies or chocolates and various alcoholic and soft drinks, including the very expensive bottle of scotch her dad requested. Finally, in line with her promise to max out her credit card, Clarke brought the $1,500 bottle of French perfume her mom loved and some sleeping bags.

Looking back at what she had done that day, and why, Clarke felt herself shrink: she was scared and she really wanted her dad. It would have been nice to have her mom, too; but it was her dad who she wanted most. Her dad was the rock that supported her come what may; her mom was the rock that would support only if it suited her.

Clarke called all the workers who she trusted with the truth and informed them of what her dad had said.

“Do you think he will get here in time?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know. I hope so” Clarke said. “He thought early in the new year would be when it would pass the point of no return and he would try to get here if he can, by any means possible. You might want to invite your friends and family to join us for the holidays; and take what steps you can to see us through – especially ones that won’t draw the wrong attention, but in any case, it might not matter in the long run as long as you don’t get arrested.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just go crazy with the Christmas shopping” Kara said. “I’ll mention that your dad reckons that there’ll be a bad storm and we might be snowed in for a while so we’re stocking up. They won’t know that we’re all stocking up.”

“Yeah, and I can add that we’ll all feel like idiots if the big storm turns up to be a damp squib” Wick added “as I still buy extra stuff.”

“If I run up a load of debt and it turns out to be nothing will you meet the costs?” Riley asked.

The others sighed in amused disappointment as Clarke agreed and offered the same to the others “on condition that all goods bought are handed over if that turns out to be the case, and I will not reimburse you for crap stuff you buy purely for your own benefit.”

Riley shrugged and agreed, adding “I’ll spend it mainly on proper, paper books for everyone to read”.

Octavia added that she now needed to go and row with her brother and make sure that he decides to come to the farm for the holiday season. “Would you mind if he brought his girlfriend as well?”

Clarke snorted because as far as she was concerned the more the better. “Tell him to bring who he wants, the more the merrier. Perhaps if you mention that a load of teenage delinquents might be stuck here with you he’ll be more inclined to come to keep an eye on you.”

Both Lincoln and Octavia laughed at that and agreed.

“In the meantime, I’m going to increase the regular orders for here and Arkadia. Abigail Jacobs will have heard that the mad Griffin is stocking up and she won’t want to risk not having anything at hand. Arkadia is not as prepared as we are here; dad thought we had more time so we will probably have to get everyone in here to ride out the initial storm. Remember, invite everyone you trust and tell them to come prepared to get snowed in and for the likelihood that there will be no internet. Also, when you go to town, make sure you fill up the vehicles and make sure that you fill up your cans. I’ll make a trip to see if I can get a delivery to fill up the silo.”

Clarke’s team left all thinking about the things that they would buy and agreed that they would all buy something different. Since Riley said he would buy books, Wick said he would buy DVDs and asked everyone what they wanted him to make sure was bought. Kara said that she was going to buy loads of hats, scarves and gloves in various styles and colours and for herself she would buy some skis. Lincoln and Octavia said they would buy some sleds and more CDs. They all knew that there was already a stock pile of waterproof boots, coats and sallopets in various sizes including their own.

Octavia applied for, and was granted another credit card which she maxed out buying some musical instruments; teach yourself how to play books, and sheet music. Lincoln, taking a leaf out of Octavia’s book did the same but bought art supplies. He spoke to one of his trusted friends, Maya, a med student and advised her to do something similar. Maya agreed to buy lots of knitting needles, and yarns of natural fibres - wool, angora and cotton. She also bought some sheets and other bedding.

Clarke’s call to her best friends Raven and Wells gained the agreement that Raven would ship her manual tools to Clarke ‘just in case the storm cuts off power’ and the two would also go on a shopping spree because they didn’t want to miss anyone out when it came to handing over small gifts. Wells elected to buy lots of blank books and pens so that everyone could have their own journal to write in, while Raven bought lots of personal grooming kits. Knowing that the ‘phones were probably being bugged Raven said that if she was going to be stuck with about 20 people, or even more, during a power outage she wanted to make sure that no one had any excuse for not looking after themselves properly even if they had to use cold water!

Raven took the chance to get in touch with Harper and Atom, more of their friends, who agreed to make sure that they brought all their text books, and as many torches, re-chargeable batteries and first aid kits as they could get away with. Another friend, Murphy, agreed to make sure as cooking spices as he could get hold of would find their way to Clarke’s as well as all his cooking implements and cook books.

As part of her preparations for what her dad had assured her was to come, Clarke had prepared her home with a fully equipped medical centre for humans as well as animals. Various trips to second hand book shops and the regular use of cash (which thankfully the Griffins had in abundance) meant that Clarke had an excellent medical text library as well as ‘How To’ books on all sorts of subjects including woodworking and yarn spinning! Clarke had hoped that the facilities would be used primarily by her children and that she would have years to make sure everything was ready for when humans tipped them over the edge, but that was not to be and she needed to do what she could quickly.

“Hey dad, I bought two boxes of the Belgian chocolates. Since they’re coming all the way from Belgium, I think you should make sure that you get here from Washington. I’ve also ordered your scotch. In case we get stuck with a load of people I bought enough festive socks and jumpers to be able to give one to everyone – I hope” Clarke said on the ‘phone.

“Well, if you start eating the chocolates, no more than two a day, on Christmas eve, I fully expect to be there before you finish them. The boss has promised that if I can’t get away before Christmas that he would let me have time off in the new year. I expect the storm will have let up by then so I can get the ATV through to join you for a few days at least” Jake said knowing that if he couldn’t get away before the new year that it was unlikely that he would be able to get to Dropsy in time to see his daughter again unless he was able to ride out the main storm and then trek and ski to Clarke.

“I think that it’s mean of them not letting you join me for Christmas; but I know, those with children get Christmas off and I am no longer a child” Clarke mock sighed. “Have you spoken to mom about your plans yet?”

“I briefly mentioned them to her over breakfast, well coffee since I don’t think your mom stops still long enough to actually sit and eat a meal, and she said it would be nice to get away to see you but no more than that. How are you getting on with maxing out your credit cards?” Jake appeared to change the subject.

“You would be proud of me” Clarke laughed. “I’ve not yet got there, but I’m giving it a good go.”

“Clarke” Jake got serious, “you have your trust fund that will make sure you have enough income to live comfortably for the rest of your life. I know you have lots of money put aside for a rainy day, but life is short and you don’t know if you’ll still be here for the rainy day you seem to be preparing for. Look at what happened to CeCe. Go wild with your money while you’re young enough to enjoy it, and still have the time to make it up again later. You know that your mom and I will only add to your grandparent’s trust so you will never be poor.”

“Dad, I don’t need anything. I felt very frivolous buying silk sheets because they were gorgeous colours. Do I need to buy matching bed spreads to get you off my back?”

“Well that would be a good start: but what about clothes? I always see you in jeans and jumpers. Go and buy some wildly expensive clothes.”

“Actually, dad, I’ve bought fairly cheap presents for the general people who might end up stuck here, but I haven’t got anything for my friends. I think I’ll go up to New York and go shopping for good stuff for them. I’ll make a weekend of it. Oh, and dad, I’ll have to buy a couple of turkeys because I just can’t bring myself to off one of mine that I raised. I’ll eat them when they die of old age but I’m not going to go around wringing their necks” Clarke offered apologetically, knowing that her dad would read between the lines.

“I have to admit that I wondered if you would ever be able to do that. At least with the hens you have the eggs to eat. Are you going to start eating your turkey eggs so you don’t end up with so many of them since you won’t eat them?” Jake asked a seemingly innocuous question.

“Maybe, we’ll see. I don’t want to end up over run with poultry, especially given that I’ll hopefully have some goose eggs for making pasta” Clarke offered.

“Just make sure that you have the proper flour, I know your cooking skills. Do any of your guests cook so that Christmas dinner is going to be edible rather than us all living off the treats we buy?”

“Murphy and Lincoln can cook and we’ve agreed that if I provide the food they’ll cook it, so we’re good; I won’t poison you or anyone else, but I will have to speak with them to make sure I get the right stuff: thanks for the warning. Anyway, Raven has said that if I’m going to max out my credit cards buying her some expensive clothes she wants some leather trousers! Octavia agreed and said she wanted either that or a leather jacket. It never occurred to me that anyone would want to wear leather trousers! I could understand leather jackets but not trousers.”

“They are surprisingly comfortable, you know. I remember your mom and I once went to a fancy dress and we chose Sandy and Danny from Grease. Unless they’re lined with something though, the leather jackets aren’t as warm as people might think. They are long lasting though so it depends on what you think your friends want from what they wear” Jake offered.

“I think Raven wants leather trousers because she thinks they look sexy” Clarke snorted.

“Well they do on the long limbed” Jake agreed. “If you want to buy sexy leather trousers, buy a couple of pairs, one in black and the other in red. That is sexy and Raven would kill both looks.”

Clarke knew that her dad was telling her to spend everything she had to buy things for her friends because she wouldn’t be going shopping next year. He was even more sure than he was the last time they spoke that the scenario they had spent the past few years planning for was indeed coming shortly.

“I shall take your advice under consideration. Apparently it is common knowledge around here that we’re going to have a big storm soon: something about the feel of the air and the colour of the clouds so I don’t know why they pay you the big bucks to predict the big storms when the locals can do it for free. Anyway, I’m off to New York shortly so if I need any more fashion advice I’ll call while I’m there. Give my love to mom, if you see her long enough to exchange words, and I’ll speak to you later” Clarke said.

Shopping in New York for expensive clothes was not as much fun as Clarke thought it should be. Perhaps it was knowing that the storm of the millennium was on its way and that the vast majority of the people of this busy, bustling city would die and there was nothing that Clarke could do to prevent it.

The news that evening was covering the massive storm over Siberia that was moving south westward and the gathering of a storm over Alaska that was predicted to move south eastward. There was some light hearted banter about the result in the unlikely event that the storms would merge over the Atlantic. Clarke knew that they had two days before the remote possibility of the storms merging would become a distinct possibility as they would gain power as they traversed the land rather than lose power as storms normally do.

An appointment with her lawyer was next on the horizon. Wallace thought that Clarke was some silly, frivolous little rich girl and patronised her no end. He did, however, carry out Clarke’s wishes, for a suitable fee, of-course. Vincent Vie was very happy to take his family on an all expenses three week trip to Australia and New Zealand to ensure that the paperwork was delivered in person. Duty done on that front, Clarke made her way back home.

The animals were inside the bunker.

The people that Clarke trusted the most (except her dad who was trying to get to her and promised that as soon as it was safe to travel he would be on his way), plus assorted members of their families and friends, were safe in her home, the hippie commune people were lodged in Arkadia, and there was a lot more of them than had originally been suggested, and the delinquent camp people would join the commune if they were unable to get flights to their various homes (which Clarke knew most would not since flights were already being cancelled). For the time being, there was nothing more that Clarke could do except wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many people can Clarke and her friends keep safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I am really struggling with this. My usual fare of canon divergent means that I don't have to worry about back stories for everyone and bringing them together and this has shown a big weakness to my writing. None-the-less, I intend to persevere and I will finish it come what may!

Octavia’s brother, Bellamy, was a bit of an ass. His girlfriend, Gina, was lovely and Clarke couldn’t understand what on earth she saw in him.

“Why would you have juvenile delinquents running around where my little sister is working?” he demanded on first being introduced to Clarke.

“I don’t” Clarke retorted. “I have nothing to do with the camp and leave all the deciding who goes running around where to the camp leaders. I’m not sure if Octavia’s duties have ever taken her close to the camp, but I shouldn’t have thought so. And even if for some reason they were to meet up I would have no worries for Octavia since the camp people are not armed, but Octavia never leaves the house without a weapon, or two, which I know she knows how to use. But in any case, thank you so much coming to my home to spend Christmas with us. It is so kind of you both to come all this way.”

Octavia sniggered.

Gina smirked, but hid it before Bellamy could see.

Raven smirked and didn’t bother to hide it.

Wells started forward ready to punch the newcomer, but was held back by Murphy who knew that Clarke could stand up for herself.

Bellamy turned red and ran his hand through his hair. “I just wanted to know, that’s all” he mumbled.

“Yeah, well, next time you want to know something, ask nicely or go take a hike” Clarke was belligerent. “And next time you stay at someone’s home, especially someone you don’t know, it is usual practice to offer thanks.” Clarke went to where she had placed the gifts for Bellamy and Gina and crossed out Bellamy’s name. It was a purely symbolic gesture, but one she thought needed to be made.

Clarke left the room to go to her office only to hear both Octavia and Gina telling the ass hole off and asking what he intended to do to make up for the very bad first impression he made.

“Mom! This is a surprise” Clarke said on answering her ‘phone. 

“Clarke” is all her mom said and Clarke knew it was bad. “I’m sorry, but your dad’s been involved in a car accident. He didn’t make it. He was going to meet with some reporters for some reason and his car skidded and went off the road. Why would he be going to meet with reporters? His boss didn’t know when I asked him.”

Clarke knew exactly why her dad would want to meet with reporters and was appalled that her mom wasn’t able to put all the facts together herself. “Did dad not tell you about this bad storm, mom?”

“Of-course he did. He wanted me to go and stay with you to ride it out but I told him he was talking nonsense: we have bad storms all the time and there is no reason to suppose that this one will be so much worse than the others. Of-course now that he has passed on I will be expected to take some time off from work for mourning. When will you get here?” Abby asked.

“Mom, I’m not leaving here. I’m going to stay here to ride out the storm just like dad would want me to. You should try to get here, too” Clarke was exasperated at her mom, and hurt by her apparent lack of sympathy for her loss even if Abby didn’t feel the loss on her own behalf.

“No, I’m perfectly safe in my own home here. But I do see that it makes sense for you to stay there to ride out the storm: everyone says it is going to be a big one and flights are already being cancelled. You stay safe and warm and I’ll speak to you later. I suppose we won’t be able to have the funeral until after the holidays. Ah well, at least no one will expect me to be out socialising as usual over the holidays. Bye honey.”

Clarke hung up the ‘phone and just sat there. Her dad was dead. Her wonderful, caring, brilliant dad was dead.

“Hey, Clarke, what’s up?” Raven asked.

Clarke looked up from her ’phone to gaze at her best friend with tears streaming down her face. “My dad’s dead” is all Clarke said.

“No!” Raven adored Jake. “He can’t be dead. He was supposed to be coming here to stay safe and to keep us in order. How can your dad be dead?”

“Mom said a car accident. She’s concerned because she won’t be able to have the funeral until after the end of the holiday season” Clarke couldn’t believe her mother.

“She won’t be able to have a funeral service at all!” Raven exclaimed.

“I know but she thinks it’s all nonsense. She’s not coming here. I don’t know if she understands all the precautions that dad arranged for their house and she might freeze. I don’t know how to help her.”

Raven took her friend into her arms and held her. They were both mourning the brilliant man who had brought them together so that they could plan and work together to make sure they survived the forthcoming life and world altering storm. 

When Jake first tracked Raven down and offered her full financial support for all her education she thought that he was part of some elaborate scam, or criminal underworld. She then thought he was an idiot when he told her of his theory and plan. Then she realised that she would lose nothing if she went along with him, in fact she would have a much better chance of getting her Masters, and PhD, if she just played along and let him help and support her through her studies – as long as she went to the college that Jake specified and since it was one of her top three preferences anyway it was a no brainer. Raven just made damn sure that the contract was very clear on what Jake could ask of Raven in return for his financial aid.

Clarke and Raven were introduced when they went to freshman orientation. 

“Your dad is paying for my education” Raven declared to Clarke with challenge, fully expecting an adverse response.

Clarke knew exactly what her dad had done, and who else other than Raven was having their college education paid for by her dad retorted “That’s nice. My mom is paying for mine. Have you met any of the others my dad’s paying for? We should all get together sometime; maybe take a trip out to the ranch to look over the old homestead.”

Clarke had already completed most of the requirements for Pre-med and would graduate after her first year at college and then go on to Med School, while Raven was doing a double major in Civil Engineering and Computer Engineering; she also gained a healthy minor in Mechanical Engineering. By the time that Clarke had passed her internship as an ER doctor, Raven had also dabbled in meteorology enough to gain an understanding of Jake’s work and enough confidence that she agreed that unless major changes were made to the way the world operated there would be a dramatic climate change that could wipe out most of the population of the northern hemisphere. It might not happen for a year or two, or even for a few years but Raven was convinced that it would happen within ten years, twenty at most. Because of that confidence Raven helped recruit even more people who were willing to work with her and Jake to prepare for the forthcoming ice age even though they, too, only went along with it at first because there was no way they could lose even if Jake was wrong.

Those who knew Jake held a memorial service with Clarke. Raven talked to Lincoln, Wells and Octavia and agreed they should do it before Christmas to make it easier for Clarke to let him go and get on with continuing his work. They made sure that Jake’s work and theories were never mentioned so that no one (Bellamy) would be given any ammunition to launch further verbal attacks on Clarke since he had shown no inclination to apologise for his attitude, or to change it. Even when he heard about the death of her father he managed to make a snide comment about how the Princess was now the Queen of Griffin Industries, even though neither Clarke nor Jake had ever worked for the now publically owned conglomerate. 

“I never thought I would be ashamed to have you as my brother” Octavia whisper yelled at Bellamy when she hoped they were out of range of Clarke; “but the way you’ve been behaving since you got here, especially since you heard that Jake died, is quite frankly appalling. Ever since I’ve been working here Clarke has gone out of her way to make sure that I get everything I could possibly hope for from my College course, ensuring that I could be with you for every Christmas even though I’m supposed to alternate holiday cover as part of my work experience when others on my course who had similar arrangements had to work all the major holidays; because I told Clarke how great you are and she thought that you deserved to have me with you. I only hope that this doesn’t mean that she now starts to question my judgement – like I now question it. I love you, Bell, but to be honest, right now I really don’t like you.”

“You deserved that” Gina said. “Why, Bellamy? Why are you behaving like an unmitigated ass to our hostess who has done nothing to deserve this from you?”

Bellamy sighed. “At first I didn’t know that the Clarke Griffin that Octavia worked for was part of Griffin Conglomerates, if I did I would have stopped it. You remember that dig I told you about, where some artefacts went missing and we were all held on suspicion?” Bellamy waited for Gina to nod her agreement. “Well, it was funded by Griffin Conglomerates and for some strange reason that we were never told about, five hours before the disappearance of the artefacts was noticed the Griffin representative went home and left all us students and the dig supervisor out to dry. We had to find our own way home once we were cleared. We’ve all been black balled from further digs. That’s why I’m a teacher rather than an archaeologist – all thanks to Griffin Conglomerates. They almost ruined my life, they certainly derailed it.”

“Oh, Bellamy; that was nothing to do with Clarke” Gina said. “She was at college if not high school when that happened.”

“She’s part of it” Bellamy was adamant. “And when the shit hits the fan for Octavia I’m going to be here to help pick up the pieces and to make sure that Clarke Griffin wishes she had never been born.”

Gina sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could say to Bellamy to steer him away from his decided path. She wondered if even Octavia would be able to reason with Bellamy before he did something that would prove to be unforgivable. Not being one to like confrontations, of any sort, Gina decided to adopt a wait and see approach. They only planned to be at the ranch for two weeks so surely she would be able to keep Bellamy away from Clarke during that time?

Roan, the leader of the delinquent boot camp had radioed to say that he, his team of handlers and half a dozen of the teenagers would accept Clarke’s kind offer to stay at Arkadia until flights resumed. It was just two days before Christmas and Clarke knew that flights would not resume for the foreseeable future but since Roan wasn’t part of her inner circle she didn’t tell him that.

On Christmas Eve Clarke ordered all the entrances to Dropsy and Arkadia be sealed when the outside temperature dropped below minus ten degrees Celsius just after noon. The last public broadcast urged all citizens to stay indoors and take all reasonable measures to keep warm. Clarke knew that most of the people of North America would die in their sleep overnight when the temperatures would plummet even further, especially since their heating systems would be unable to cope when the grids went down.

A head count of the people at the two sites totalled 102 - a lot more than Clarke thought would be there, but not as many as she had hoped. Unfortunately, two of the delinquent teenagers in Arkadia died when they ignored the warnings and tried to go outside ‘to see what it felt like’. Apparently whether or not their spit would freeze before it hit the ground was an issue that needed to be solved. The third delinquent with them suffered severe frost bite, but would live, despite him being the ring leader of the group who egged them on because he didn’t want to be locked up “not by no judge: not by no bitch”. 

The total number of people in Dropsy and Arkadia to ride out the storm was down to the neat round figure of 100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, Abby. Even bigger ouch, Bellamy.
> 
> I never saw Gina in canon so my idea of her is based on what I've read in other fan fictions and what has been said by others (Raven mainly, I think) in the show. I'm sorry if I've got her wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven decide to tell everyone what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Clarke and Miller know each other, acquaintances rather than friends. Bellamy and Miller are friends. Poor Nate is going to get caught in the middle like Octavia.
> 
> I'm not sure what Abby's maiden name is and I've decided to use the name Svenson for this story. Most of Clarke's money comes from her mother's family, not the Griffins who are so hated by Bellamy. I also note that Clarke has her own income: I wonder if any can work out how.

“Hey, what’s the temperature out there now?” Clarke asked Raven hopefully.

“Minus 28 Celsius. How are the animals?”

Clarke gulped at Raven’s reply: not that she was really expecting it to be much different. “They seem to be coping better than most of the humans. I think they’ve all realised that there’s been no more news from the Government and the live camera feed pretty much makes it clear that what’s happening outside is bad. Perhaps it’s time to come clean with everyone here, and with Lexa and Roan in Arkadia and let them decide what to tell everyone over there. What do you think?”

Raven looked at her best friend and thought about her words. There was only one problem that she could see with Clarke’s suggestion; but he would be a problem no matter what Clarke did. “Perhaps I should be the one to tell everyone here while you talk to Arkadia. He might not be so rude to me as he would to you” Raven offered.

“Probably” Clarke snorted, knowing exactly who it was Raven was talking about. “Perhaps we should let him be the first one out when we open the doors, you know, send him on a mission to look for other survivors?”

Raven smirked as she agreed adding “Perhaps we’ll get lucky and he’ll volunteer and someone will think he’s there to steal their supplies and shoot him on sight”.

“Now, now: he’s O’s adored older brother and Gina’s boyfriend” Clarke reminded Raven of the two wonderful women who appeared to love Bellamy, completely inexplicably in Clarke’s view.

“Meh! Gina can do better and O has Lincoln to help her get over him” Raven was faux callous while Clarke really agreed with the sentiment.

Clarke radioed to Arkadia asking to speak with Lexa, the leader of the hippy commune (they weren’t really hippies, but a group of people who believed in living off the land, working with nature instead of against her, naturalists, really) and Roan, the leader of the boot camp, and owner of the company that ran that and other similar camps. She told them everything that she and her dad had done from the moment that Jake realised that unless humans changed the way they lived that there was likely to be another ice age in the northern hemisphere. “It is a bit sooner than he expected so we’re not fully prepared here, but with current numbers we’re good for at least two years” Clarke finished.

There was silence as both Lexa and Roan digested Clarke’s words.

“Why did you not tell us earlier?” Roan finally asked.

“I only knew of the likely imminence of the situation around Thanksgiving. I couldn’t say anything because I didn’t think you would believe me when the Government are telling you otherwise and if you went public then we could have been inundated and unable to help anyone. Like I said, it’s earlier than my dad thought it would be and we’re not fully prepped yet. As it is, without being able to scavenge from shops or homes nearby, or the hydroponic farm we have yet to finish being brought into production, we won’t last much longer than two years with our current numbers and although the snow will stop, it is likely to take more than two years for it all to melt let alone for the climate here to be more temperate and suitable for farming again” Clarke tried to explain, justify why she didn’t speak earlier. “My dad thought it would probably be around 20 years.

“Will there be other survivors?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke replied. “If anyone has access to somewhere that they are able to keep warm enough not to freeze and have sufficient rations not to starve until it is safe to go outside again then they can survive. I expect that there are a number of doomsayers who are sufficiently prepared for a while, I don’t know how good their preparations are, though, and I know that there are a small number of Government safe havens for a select few. I don’t know the numbers or locations. It is also probable that some people have survived in the southern states. It will be like a very long bad New England winter for some of them and it depends on how well they can adapt.”

“So what do you want from us?” Roan asked. “Why are you telling us this now?”

“When we can, we want to finish the tunnel links between Arkadia and here. To do that we may need to be able to go outside at least for a short while. That is likely to be at least another couple of weeks. We can see what’s going on outside but you can’t. The people here are getting antsy and I expect it’s worse over there. We need to tell everyone here. Given that you know them and have to live with them at least in the short term, I’ll leave it to you to decide what and when you tell everyone over there. I think you have the DVD of the movie ‘Day After Tomorrow’: that might help explain what happened if you show everyone. Let me know if I can do anything else to help.”

“Well that went well” Raven said. “A lot better than I think it’s going to go over here.”

“I think we only have a couple of concerns here, they probably have a couple of dozen, at least” Clarke retorted.

“Yeah but their couple of dozen will not be anywhere near as bad as our big one” Raven pushed.

Clarke and Raven’s talk was very timely: that afternoon Bellamy cornered Clarke to demand that she tell him what the hell was going on. “The truth, if you’re capable of telling it” he spat.

“There’s no point in me telling you anything since we know you won’t believe me. Raven’s going to talk to everyone after dinner so you’ll get your answers then. Octavia, Lincoln, Wick and a few others will, no doubt, offer their perspectives if asked. I will answer any questions anyone other than you asks me because you deserve Jack Shit from me” and Clarke walked away from the rude arrogant bastard.

As they went in to eat, Clarke told Raven and Octavia about her brief conversation with Bellamy.

“I’m so sorry Clarke” Octavia said. “I really don’t know what has gotten into him. He used to be so great. I think Gina knows what it’s about but she says he’s going well way over the top. Apparently someone in your family did him wrong and he’s holding it against all of you.”

“Well given my family it’s not hard to believe that one of them did something to him: but to hold it against all of us is a bit immature. How would he like it if it was the other way around and I treated you the same way he is treating me? Stupid prick. As long as he stays away from me we won’t come to blows” Clarke said thinking she was reassuring Octavia but Octavia thought that it would serve Bellamy right if it did come to blows.

The canteen was unusually full. Thanks to the PA system everyone knew that there would be an important announcement once everyone had eaten and all was cleared away. As soon as Murphy nodded to say that they kitchen was spotless again Raven stood and gained everyone’s full attention.

“I know you all have seen what’s going on outside and that many of you have questions about how long it’s all going to continue and how and why we were prepared for such an event. We’ve been locked inside now for nearly six weeks and we’re all itching to be able to get out and some of you want to go home. The fact is you can’t; and you may never be able to go home, but that latter point is something to consider later. This is going to sound like a detour but it’s really not: have any of you seen, or know about the movie ‘Day After Tomorrow’?” Raven paused to allow for some people to nod their positive answer or to shake their heads to show the negative. “Well the scenario that led to that disaster is what we are dealing with now without the giant tidal wave.” Once again Raven paused.

“About eight, nine years ago I was approached by a lawyer asking if I would be interested in having a full ride scholarship to study Mechanical Engineering at Kongeda College. Naturally I had to ask what the catch was and I was told that I would need to spend a minimum of ten weeks a year working here. Having expressed an interest I was introduced to Jake Griffin, Clarke’s dad. He told me that he was sure that unless we humans changed the way we lived we would at some point lose the gulf stream due to de-salination which would mean a mini ice age for the northern hemisphere. Naturally I thought he was crazy, but if he was going to pay for my education I was willing to play nice. I actually majored in Civil Engineering, Computer Engineering and minored in Mechanical Engineering but Jake Griffin paid for it all and gave me a living allowance and basically when I wasn’t studying I was working here. To me, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I know that many others who had their education paid for them by Jake felt the same, and some stayed on here even after they could leave because they were being paid to do the work they loved and trained for and have a home. Some of you were coming to the end of your education and may have made the choice to stay, or may have decided to leave. I know that I like it here and wanted to stay. 

“When Clarke let me know that the event was imminent we had to hurry up our preparations. We thought we had a more time to make this haven ready. We tried to make sure that as many people as possible were invited to stay here for Christmas so that you would be safe. We will not open the doors until the temperature is no colder than minus ten Celsius: currently it is around minus 30 at night and minus 25 in day time. We have food stores for our current numbers for two years. Monty, what can you tell us about the hydroponic farm?” Raven sat and Monty stood shyly.

“Erm, it’s not quite ready to begin producing. Unless something goes wrong, I think it should be producing in about three months, full capacity within a year if we can get hold of the parts I’ll need. I should be able to make them if necessary as long as we have the raw materials. If anyone is interested in helping me, that would be great.”

“Thanks, Monty. I know that when we can finish the link between here and Arkadia that some of the people there would be very happy to work in the farm” Raven said. “So we should still be able to survive once our stores run out especially if we can also scavenge from the nearby towns. Any questions?”

Bellamy didn’t bother to raise his hand: “Why the hell should we believe that you decided to stay here when you could have gone to Australia or somewhere in the southern hemisphere, even if you didn’t have much notice?”

“This facility, and Arkadia, were planned to be able to keep 500 people safe and if we had another three to five years that’s how many we would have been able to save. In due course we will be able to live outside again, farm and build so that’s what we’re going to do. Would you expect Octavia to decamp to Australia and leave you here to die?”

Gina raised her hand, and on being invited to speak asked “So everyone else outside is dead?”

Raven looked to Clarke to answer that one since she had more knowledge than Raven. “No, not everyone.” The hope on Gina’s face almost broke Clarke’s heart because she knew she was about to squash it. “There are a few Government bunkers that would allow for so many to be protected, I don’t know how many or where they are or if people got into them: people in the southern states may survive if they are prepared for a long hard New England type winter: some survivalists may well have prepared: some people with none electrical heating sources will survive. The power grid is down. The snow is currently about 13 metres deep, that’s over 40 feet, and it’s still snowing. Many, most houses will be completely buried in the snow. My dad thought that it would take around two years for the snow to melt and I don’t know how many none prepared homes, families, could last that long.”

Another hand went up: Nate Miller. Clarke hadn’t invited him and she should have thought to ask why he was there. She nodded to him to speak.

“My dad told me to come here” Nate said. “Bellamy said he was coming that he was told to bring as many friends as he wanted. When I mentioned the invitation to my dad he said I was to come here. He is a senior security officer where Jake works, sorry, worked, and I guess he also knew what was coming. I don’t know what’s happened to him.”

“When the snow stops and the atmosphere is a bit better we should be able to start making contact with the outside world” Raven said.

“My dad told me to stay here too” Wells spoke. “When it was clear how bad it was I mentioned to him that Clarke had suggested I spend the holidays here he said that it was a good idea. I didn’t tell him that Clarke had previously told me about Jake’s plans but I think he knew that I would be safer here than at home. I doubt that I would have been given one of the places in their bunker for the great, but not necessarily good. For those who don’t know, my dad is the head of the Global Meteorological Sciences and should know all about what’s happening but he never bothered to prepare somewhere like this for his family and friends.”

“Your daddy not as rich as hers?” Bellamy was snide.

“No, and his mother wasn’t either” Raven said before either Clarke or Wells could. “Yes Jake Griffin has invested millions into preparing for this, money spent which is benefitting you. Once it is safe to open the doors, feel free to leave. Humans can live in such cold so provided you’re smart enough and strong enough you should be able to live without the benefit of Jake’s foresight, so please, take your rude, obnoxious self away as soon as possible. Most people have offered to help with the work of providing everything for everyone: I note that you are not one of them.”

“Actually, Rae” Clarke interrupted, “it’s my money that pays for this place. A lump sum from my Trust that came from my mother’s parents, bought the land but money I earned with some income from the Trust paid for everything else. Except that Arkadia was bought jointly by me, mom and Dad, although with his death I think dad’s share of that went to Raven, I’ll need to check the will and I have no knowledge as to the status of my mom. Dad only paid for the scholarships and bought me presents like the geese; but the point remains the same: everyone is benefitting from my dad’s foresight and from Griffin and Svensen money. If you really hate benefitting from my money, work to pay it back and get the hell out as soon as it is safe.”

This time Octavia raised her hand and was invited to speak. “I am so grateful that Jake paid for my education because there is no way I would have been able to pay to attend veterinary school without it. I’m also grateful that I knew I had a home and a job here if I wanted it and to be honest, that was in part, a big part, of the reason I accepted because I fell in love with the land and couldn’t wait to live and work here out of the city. Why were we chosen for the scholarships?”

Raven had to look to Clarke to answer because she hadn’t a clue.

“Because dad searched for brilliance in specific fields without necessarily having the all round ability that would earn you the best scholarships, and you were all people who would need scholarships or big loans so there was the incentive to agree to the catch of working here part time. He hoped that enough would agree to staying on here after you had fulfilled your obligations so that we would be prepared for when the freeze came: some didn’t, most did. Once you started here as employees, I paid the salaries. I know that dad bought a range in Australia years ago which is managed by his cousin which has come to me on his death. I have made arrangements for stranded American and Europeans in New Zealand and Australia to be given financial help. There wasn’t time to do much else.”

“My dad, step mom and younger brothers went there on some errand for some heiress!” Maya exclaimed.

“I know, I didn’t know how else to help him without raising suspicions” Clarke said. “I gave him a satellite ‘phone so we should be able to contact him soon.”

“Thank you. I’m glad I chose to stay here rather than go over there with them because I would have worried about you all but now I’m reassured.”

“Are there any more questions?” Raven asked.

“Are we going to be able to link with the people in Arkadia, become one unit?” Lincoln asked.

“Yes” Raven replied. “There are a number of tunnels linking us that are almost complete. We had planned to put the excavated rock outside but we may be able to work something out so that we can link up before going outside, perhaps using the hot spring chamber, but we haven’t surveyed that yet.”

“Wasn’t that going to be one of my jobs?” Stirling asked.

“Yeah, once you had qualified that would have been the first thing you surveyed so I guess we’re going to have to hope that you are up for it now rather than in eight months’ time” Raven said. “We’ll also need to check with Jasper that the chemicals in the hot spring will not be affected if we dump a load of rock there. One of the longer term projects was to convert it to an indoor beach but that will definitely have to wait until things are settled, especially since we didn’t manage to get Glass here who was studying natural landscaping.”

“What?” Nate Miller interjected, “Glass Alf was given one of Jake Griffin scholarships? Why? Her parents are loaded.”

“Yeah, but they would only pay for college if she became either a doctor or a lawyer and she had neither the grades nor the inclination to work in those fields. At first mom tried to persuade them to accept her being a teacher, but they were adamant – Doctor, Lawyer or Glass would have to pay her own way through college. Once dad heard she wanted to be a landscape gardener he talked to her and Glass became one of his team. Glass went home for Thanksgiving and didn’t return because she came down with something. I tried to call her to come here but she insisted that there was time and she would stay with her family for Christmas and she would return in the new year” Clarke explained.

Riley’s friend, Bryan raised his hand. “How long until everything returns to normal?”

“Jake estimated that it would be around 20 years before the ground would be ready to farm and the atmosphere stabilised” Raven said. “In the meantime there would likely be extreme cold at times so any housing would need to be built to withstand long term sub-zero temperatures.

“If any of you know any radio hams, or anyone with a satellite ‘phone, you will be able to try to contact them soon. That’s really all we can tell you now: we will do our best to keep you informed” and Raven closed the meeting and turned to Clarke asking “And when were you planning on telling me that I might be a part owner of Arkadia?”

“I forgot about it” Clarke said. “It was only as we started to talk about things I started to think about dad’s estate and what he said he was planning on doing with all his assets – sorry. I will check out his Will, I have a copy somewhere, and let you know.”

“Well, thanks. I guess we’ve done all we can for now to let everyone know what’s going on. All we can do is keep monitoring the situation and trying to link with Arkadia” Raven said.

“Yeah, you keep monitoring and I’ll work with Stirling to work out the best way to finish at least one of the tunnels” Clarke agreed.

Raven looked at her friend and realised that this talk was hard for her. Clarke had been friends with Glass and her loss was brought to mind: she also had to remember her very recent loss of her beloved dad, and the possible, probable, loss of her mom. Raven couldn’t quite empathise since she was an orphan, had been for years, and the only family member she had, Finn, had elected to join the hippie commune a couple of years ago after he fell in love with Clarke and was soundly rebuffed.

“Get Blake Senior to help shift the rock” Raven advised as she pictured the arrogant Bellamy Blake being shackled and treated like a slave of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please everyone, wash your hands, wear your face covering, keep social distance and STAY SAFE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made to link Dropsy with Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in posting - I am finding writing this story very difficult, but I promise I will persevere. Since it is so long since the last chapter I recommend reading it all again but if you haven't the time, or just don't want to, the story so far is that 100 people are safe in bunkers (Dropsy and Arkadia) prepared by Clarke and the late Jake Griffin because of a big freeze. Bellamy Blake is one of those in Dropsy with Clarke and he hates her. Goodness, I could have saved myself a lot of time and just wrote that!
> 
> The next chapter:-

As far as Clarke was concerned Raven was the right person to be in charge of decisions for the care and maintenance of the bunker and all she needed was confidence in her right to keep calling the shots. Clarke looked for her copy of her dad’s Will.

Reading through the Will gave Clarke a shock: she was now incredibly wealthy, even if her mom hadn’t left her a cent, and Raven was now rich – assuming that they would be able to get the assets transferred. She really was glad that she had the luck (foresight) to be able to send Vincent Vie to the antipodes and hoped that he would be able to assist with all the transfers. She had to tell Raven.

“Where the hell did your dad get all this money from?” Raven asked instead of the expected question of ‘why did he leave me all this money?’

“From the wording I would think that it came from the Griffin money. Dad’s grandad was an incredibly patriarchal sexist so he left the majority of his holdings to his eldest son, my dad’s uncle, with the condition that he had to leave it to his next male heir. Dad was expected to work for Griffin Industries but not as part of the top management since his dad was the younger brother so he was able to study Engineering rather than Business and Economics. Great uncle Stuart eventually had three legitimate sons so it was thought that the succession would be safe on that branch and dad was basically cut off from the Griffin business and allowed to do what he wanted. He went back to college to study Climatology, his minor first time. He had a trust fund that he was given full access to when he married mom, a Svenson who was clearly not after the Griffin fortune.

“Great Uncle Stuart lost one of his sons in a car crash when he was a teenager, another to drugs when in his twenties and the other came out as gay and later committed suicide when he couldn’t take the pressure of trying to be the Griffin heir anymore and Griffin industries went public. That, I guess, left dad as the next male heir. Dad no doubt was given no such condition to receive the money, probably because I am the last legitimate Griffin. Dad probably sold all his Griffin stocks and invested in the future.

“Anyway, the Australian range now belongs to Isaac, dad’s cousin on his mom’s side who has been managing it, but you and I are joint owners of a large chunk of the Brazilian rain forest; and a load of other stuff down south including some wonderful beach front property in Sydney. As soon as we can get in contact with Vincent Vie we’re going to have to get him to sort out the legal aspects of it all” Clarke suggested.

“Yeah; listen, do you want ownership of all that stuff, ‘coz I know I don’t?” Raven said.

“Well I don’t mind the beach front apartment complex in Sydney and a few other bits, some of which are just mine. Why don’t you want Jakcle Engineering?”

“Okay, I wouldn’t mind my own Engineering company and some beach front property, but I don’t want an IT company, sheep farm, or anything in South Africa. In theory owning some of the Brazilian rain forest is great, but I don’t want it. I can live with having a business in one country other than the US of A, but not more than one” Raven was adamant.

“Okay, why don’t we keep the Sydney property and the rain forest until everything is settled and we can sort out something more permanent, you have Jakcle Engineering and all the patents; I keep the things that are just mine and the Art Galleries and we sell everything else and have the funds added to the support fund for people who are now stranded overseas?” Clarke suggested and Raven agreed that they would do that as soon as they could get in touch with Vincent.

Raven was worried that the things that she was taking sole possession of were of a much higher value than the things that Clarke was keeping for herself but Clarke waved off her worries stating that she had no idea as to the value of patents so it was possibly the other way around: but Raven knew better. Some of Jake’s patents, even at the end of the world, would rake in a fortune. Knowing that there was nothing she could do until communication was restored to the outside world, Raven mentally put it to one side.

Clarke worked with Stirling and Kyle Wick to try to work out the best way to link Arkadia with Dropsy. They quickly realised that it wasn’t going to be easy since the tunnel boring machine was in Arkadia and there was no way they wanted to trust anyone over there since no one had used the machine before.

They looked at the plans for the tunnels and consulted with Raven about their idea for the best way forward.

“We need someone who has done some rock climbing and is not Lincoln” Raven declared. “Any chance that Asshole has been climbing with Lincoln?”

Clarke, Kyle and Stirling smirked at each other and together said “only one way to find out?”

“You have to be the one to take the public lead on asking for assistance, though” Clarke insisted. “We both know that if there isn’t anyone else who could do it then Octavia would have to be the one to cross the chasm first and we also both know that he would think it part of my master plan to kill Octavia so I can’t appear to be involved.”

Raven made an announcement over the tannoy asking for anyone with rock climbing experience to meet her in the hot spring cavern in an hour.

While waiting for anyone to show, Clarke, Kyle and Stirling gathered the safety equipment they had that could be useful, and Raven set up a drone and computer to give a closer look at the cavern walls for anyone willing to consider the challenge.

Five people turned up: Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Wells and Miller. Clarke was hiding behind Stirling as Raven took centre stage. “We would like to be able to get Stirling and Kyle or myself to that ledge over there” and she pointed to a ledge high up on the other side of the cavern. “The only way I’m getting over there is if someone is able to get across and help with a rope bridge. This is the equipment we have that could protect anyone who is able to climb across and I know that Lincoln also has some safety equipment. Lincoln, in view of your expertise in this matter, I will bow down to your judgement as to whether or not it is possible and who should do it. You tell me where you want me to send the drone to get a better look at the walls and I’ll do it.”

“Why do you want to get across to there?” Bellamy asked.

“There is a tunnel going towards Arkadia from that ledge and only a few feet of rock to break through so that we can get to the main boring machine which is in Arkadia so that we can finish the main tunnels to link the sites” Stirling said.

“Dropsy is better equipped than Arkadia so the people there would benefit from being able to link with us and Monty would benefit from some of the people there being able to help with the farm” Raven explained.

“And if it’s not possible to get across?” Bellamy persisted.

“Then we wait until it is safe to go outside and Stirling and Kyle make their way across the snow to get there” Raven shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. “It will take a bit longer but we don’t want to do this unless we can do it safely. We will manage without; we’ll just manage better with a link. Lincoln?”

Lincoln looked around the cavern with more attention than he had on his previous visits. He actually thought that it would be a good place to set up a rock climbing station. It would give him and Octavia something to do in the quiet down time of treating the animals. “I could do it” Lincoln said. “Octavia has the necessary equipment but not the necessary skills yet, neither does Bellamy” and he looked at Nate and Wells whose arrival declared them to have some experience of rock climbing.

“Nope, it’s beyond anything I’ve ever tried” Wells said.

“And me” agreed Nate Miller.

“Is it something that you could do yourself?” Raven persisted.

“It would probably take me a week or more to make the necessary trips to get all the equipment across if I make one crossing a day. Would that make it worth it?” Lincoln replied.

Raven glanced at Clarke to see her shake her head.

“No” Raven declared. “By the time we’ve constructed the bridge and taken what we need across and actually broken through the rock it will probably have warmed up enough outside. Thanks anyway, and I saw your brain ticking over. No one climbs without at least one non climbing person in the cavern. Thanks everyone for considering it. I’ll go and tell Arkadia and Monty the news.”

The climbing safety equipment was left in the cavern as Clarke and Raven went to check the temperature so they could give an estimate of when they could try to get to Arkadia to those who needed to know. While talking to Roan in Arkadia, they received news that meant that Clarke needed to get through as soon as humanly possible: Lincoln would be taken up on his offer to go across by himself and a revised, simpler to build crossing would have to be agreed.

Bellamy was having a hard time reconciling what he knew of the Griffin family with what the Princess and others who worked with her were saying. It was true that she didn’t have to invite him and others into her bunker; but then who would do all the work if there was no minions for her to order around? For all that he had been slated for not pulling his weight he hadn’t seen the Princess actually do anything. He didn’t miss the looks shared between her and her mouthpiece, Raven so she clearly thought of herself as in charge, no matter what Raven said to the masses.

Grumbling to Gina about the work ethic of the Princess Bellamy received a shock when she finally replied as she had been wanting to since he first explained why he hated Clarke so much.

“Bellamy, stuff it! Clarke Griffin was probably working all hours before this happened and is no doubt doing things behind the scenes that we know nothing about. Give it a rest, will you? I think that as soon as it is feasible you should move out; go to Arkadia if you can’t manage outside. I’m going to find Clarke to ask if there is somewhere else I can stay where I don’t have to listen to you spew hate about someone who has done nothing but be good to you, your sister and other people you call friends. No doubt we shall see each other around, but I hope we can be polite to each other. Goodbye, Bellamy.” Gina grabbed her bag and quickly threw in all her personal belongings then walked, stomped out the door. 

Bellamy sat on the bed in shock. Gina had always supported him in the past, and he thought she understood his hatred of the Griffins. Something must have been said that Gina didn’t tell him about. Was she threatened somehow? Determined to get to the bottom of what was going on Bellamy left his room to look for Gina or the Princess.

He ran into Octavia. “I don’t know what the hell is going on between you and Gina, Bell” Octavia said “but I’ve said she can stay in our room for the time being since things have changed and we have to get Clarke to Arkadia ASAP. Lincoln is going to cross now so that Clarke can cross the cavern first thing. Speak to you later.”

Bellamy thought that it was typical of the Princess: first she says not to do something and then suddenly she changes her mind and everyone else has to jump to her bidding. He went to watch what was going on so that he could see that all the necessary safety precautions were being taken and help, if he could since he knew that there would be nothing he could do to change the decision.

At the cavern there were lots of people with Lincoln and Raven at the centre. There was no sign of Clarke Bloody Griffin and no one seemed to care.

Lincoln geared up with all the appropriate safety wear. He appeared to be arguing with Raven over something. It was settled when Raven said firmly and loudly: “If you won’t make the first crossing with all the safety gear, you don’t go.”

Bellamy was surprised when Lincoln meekly agreed.

Bellamy was shanghaied into being part of the counter weight for Lincoln – overkill Bellamy thought, but since he was rather attached to Lincoln, despite the fact that the guy was sleeping with his sister, Bellamy decided to keep quiet and just make sure that Lincoln didn’t fall if he were to lose his grip even though the reality was that the best they could do was to steer Lincoln into falling onto the water rather than onto the rocks. The climb up and across the cavern wall was slow and silent.

After what must have been about an hour and a half Lincoln called “Guys, can you take the slack, I need a short break?” 

On receiving Raven’s assurance that all was well, Lincoln let go with his right hand to reach for a small water bottle. Three sips of water later Lincoln called that he was ready to continue. It took a total of three and three quarter hours for Lincoln to reach the ledge on the other side.

“Take a short break while we prepare this side” Raven shouted to Lincoln.

“Will do” Lincoln sounded relieved.

Bellamy watched as the guide rope was tied off, still stretched across the cavern; and Raven start to sort through the piles of equipment that he assumed she wanted to get across. And still there was no sign of the Princess.

Soon a metal ring with another thin rope attached to it was sent down the guide rope. A bag with a piston that Bellamy knew would be used to push into the rock to make a secure hold, and a trail pack to give Lincoln something to snack upon was attached to the ring. As Octavia waved to Lincoln, the bag was pulled up the rope to the other side. The journey for the bag was repeated as more items were pulled across the cavern by Lincoln. 

Then the thick, bridge ropes were sent across as Bellamy watched the rudimentary bridge begin to take shape. It still didn’t look very stable.

“What’ll that do?” Bellamy asked looking sceptically at the two ropes, one above the other, crossing the cavern.

“Simple” Octavia said. “A person can walk along the bottom rope holding onto the top rope. It’ll take ages but it will get Clarke across. We just need to jerry-rig a few safety extras since she has no experience with this sort of thing and she’s a touch nervous. I’ll maybe go across to assist with the drilling after Clarke in the morning.”

Bellamy watched as Octavia left, something about getting her and Lincoln some dinner, and wondered what he could do to make sure his sister did not attempt to cross that cavern on that pathetic looking bridge. He didn’t care if the Princess fell to her death, although he didn’t actively want her to die per se, he just wanted to make sure that Octavia stayed safe.

Bellamy ate some dinner and settled down to an early night. He would sort out the problem with Gina after he had made sure that his sister was safe.

At three o’clock Bellamy made his way to the cavern. There was no one about but he could make out the sound of drilling coming from across the other side: the Princess was clearly not letting Lincoln get any sleep. Keeping to the shadows, Bellamy made his way to where the ropes were secured and carefully began to loosen one of the anchors from the rock. It was harder than he thought it would be and he was glad that he brought some tools because Bellamy knew that he would not have been able to make any headway if he had tried to do it manually.

Sure that he had not been seen, Bellamy slipped back to his own room to get a couple of hours more sleep relieved to know that he had done what was necessary to keep Octavia safe.

Clarke and Lincoln were taking turns to carry out some drilling. Using the hand drill meant that it would be slow going but they had to get through as quickly as possible. Because of the nature of both their everyday work, Lincoln insisted that he should do most of the work: Clarke needed to be well rested when they finally broke through so she was able to dose while wearing ear plugs while Lincoln was working away. Raven had directed Roan on where they would break through and how to assist in preparing for Clarke’s arrival.

Bellamy woke at his usual time and went to find Octavia. He found Gina in Octavia and Lincoln’s room.

“Hey” he said to her a little sheepishly, not yet ready to address their relationship and her lack of trust in him. “Do you know where I can find Octavia?”

Gina gave Bellamy a blank look, she wasn’t ready to talk to him more than necessary, but she had said that they should be polite. “Yeah, she’s in the cavern.”

Bellamy was saved from having to say anything else by the door being closed on him. He went to the cavern to find Octavia, not quite relishing the possibility that he would see the Princess get her comeuppance as much as he thought he would. He wanted her to pay for all that the Griffins had cost him, but he didn’t relish the idea of being responsible for someone’s death – he didn’t want to be a murderer.

In the cavern Bellamy received a shock: it wasn’t Clarke who was part way across the bridge: it was Wick! He looked round for Octavia and found her as part of the team holding onto the safety rope at the Dropsy end with Lincoln and Clarke holding on to the other end. How had the Princess crossed and arrived in one piece? Had he not loosened the anchor enough?

Bellamy walked towards Octavia, glancing at the bridge anchored into the rock as he passed and could see that it was loose and that it would soon break free. What should he do? He didn’t want to draw attention to it and raise suspicions; but he didn’t want an innocent man to be injured.

While he was debating, Octavia called to Bellamy “Hey, Bell, come and take over for me. It should be a simple matter of standing here and feeding out the rope like when Clarke crossed last night, but Clarke wants all precautions taken just in case he slips.”

Bellamy went to take Octavia’s place getting ready to support Wick’s weight when the anchor gave as he knew it would. And it did.

There was a loud scream from Wick as he felt the rope loosen beneath his feet and knew he was going to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guarantees on when the next chapter will arrive, but I will be posting a new story soon: Skaikru vs ALLIE. That might keep you entertained while waiting for this one to progress! If you have any preferences as to any pairings, please let me know because other than Octavia and Lincoln they're pretty much all up for grabs!
> 
> Please stay warm (in the northern hemisphere) or cool (in the southern hemisphere) and, most importantly, safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out if Clarke can save Dax, or his hand; what the damage is to Kyle; that Bellamy Blake has a bit of a conscience; and a little more about Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know; it has been so long since I updated this story and you're not sure you remember what happened in the past. Option 1, just carry on and hope it all comes back to you: option 2, read the brief story summary again, then think that Bellamy Blake is an ass who hates Clarke and attempted to sabotage the crossing between Dropsy and Arkadia thinking that if anyone was going to get hurt it would be Clarke, only it wasn't: option 3, read/skim through from the beginning again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, whichever option you choose.

Bellamy tried not to panic, or to look guilty, as the bottom rope slipped away, seemingly in slow motion, and Kyle Wick was hanging over the drop to the water below. The shock had meant that people were not as prepared as they should be to take Kyle’s weight and for a short while he was hanging with his hands taking all his weight.

Kyle was not quite half way across and it would clearly be easier to get him back to the Dropsy side then for him to continue to Arkadia.

“Kyle!” Clarke shouted. “Kyle, are you hurt?”

“Yeah, my left shoulder, I think I dislocated it” Wick called and the guilt piled onto Bellamy.

Lincoln called out to everyone to make sure they had Kyle’s weight and when he was satisfied that they had he told Kyle to let go of the rope and to use his right hand to try to support his left. Bellamy didn’t understand why it looked like Kyle couldn’t move his left hand at all until he saw that there was some sort of contraption, like handcuffs but with a longer connection between wrists, that was over the rope. A lucky safety precaution that may have prevented Kyle from falling to his death.

Slowly but steadily Wick was returned to Dropsy. By the time he reached the shore he had lost consciousness, but, thankfully, Eric Jackson was there to take charge of him. Maya and Costia ran in carrying a stretcher.

“Raven, can you get me radio contact with Clarke?” Jackson asked as he quickly used his hands to give Kyle a quick physical examination, much to Bellamy’s surprise.

When Raven held the radio in front of Jackson’s face he spoke: “Definite dislocated left shoulder, which I can re-locate. Both wrists are sprained. Heat tells me some torn muscles with hopefully nothing more serious. In any case, there doesn’t appear to be anything life threatening so you should stay there. I can treat all the problems and I’ll call if I need help. It does mean that no one else from here will be helping you and Lincoln break through – sorry.”

Bellamy, with everyone else listened to Clarke’s response. “Okay, Lincoln and I will just have to manage. Get Raven to find out what happened to the bridge anchor – we can’t risk anymore such accidents. Ask someone to call Arkadia to tell them what’s happened and that it will be a bit longer before I can operate: hopefully Dax can survive the wait. Keep in touch, Clarke out.”

“What does she mean about Dax surviving the wait?” Bellamy asked as Kyle was carried away with Jackson walking behind.

It was left to Raven to reply. “One of the delinquents who went outside after we said to shut the doors has frost bite that has turned gangrenous. Clarke will have to operate to remove his hand to save his life. The longer the delay in the operation, the more of his arm she’ll have to remove: unless she gets there too late and he dies. She had hoped that at least one of the nurses would also be able to get across to help with the surgery, or even that a way could be found to bring Dax here since our medical facilities are much better; but she will be on her own in less than ideal conditions. Dax hadn’t even let anyone know that his stupidity had left his hand so injured. If he had been honest at the start Clarke could have talked someone through what to do to treat him, or we could have tried to get the link up sooner. Still, the idiot should not have gone outside once he was told that it was too cold” Raven shrugged.

Bellamy was in turmoil. As well as severely injuring one of their engineers, he could have cost a young man his life.

“Hang on a minute” Bellamy had a question. “Why on earth would the Princess be over there to remove someone’s hand? Why isn’t Jackson there?”

This time when Raven looked at Bellamy the dislike she felt for him came through: “Clarke is our Surgeon. Jackson is normal medicine. If it turns out that Kyle needs surgery on his shoulder then it will have to wait until Clarke can get back here. If anyone else gets injured and needs more than medicine to make them better then they have to wait for Clarke to get back. Now, I have a job to do; I suggest you stay out of my way and console your sister since Lincoln is now stuck over there, too.”

Bellamy looked around for Octavia and saw her kneeling on the floor looking across the cavern at Lincoln. He couldn’t look at her any more so his eyes searched for something, anything else to focus on. Then he wished he hadn’t: Raven was looking at the anchor, shining a light on the metal and Bellamy knew what she would see - scratches from him loosening the base.

Raven could come up with no explanation other than the crossing had been sabotaged. She knew that it was perfectly secure the evening before after Clarke had crossed so that meant that it had to have happened sometime in the night. She decided to check through the CCTV cameras for the corridor to the cavern. Octavia was the last person to leave just before midnight. There was no one else in the corridor until Bellamy Blake walked along just after three carrying what looked like a wrench of some sort. After Bellamy left, no-one else entered the corridor until she and Kyle Wick did to get more equipment across the chasm. There was no other conclusion than that Bellamy Blake was the culprit.  
Raven decided not to say anything to anyone just yet. It was more important that Clarke be able to focus on the up-coming surgery. She would, in the meantime, think about possible sanctions and the safest way to carry them out. She also made damned sure that no-one else attempted to cross without her to check the anchors immediately before so that there were no more ‘accidents’.

It took nearly two days to break through to Arkadia.

The first thing to happen was that Clarke was assisted through the gap; and then she was taken to shower so as to remove all the dust and dirt that was on her and in her hair. Once satisfied that she was clean enough to examine Dax, Clarke went to their improvised medical centre.

It was clear that Dax would lose his hand. She didn’t know how much of his arm she would have to take, and could not know until she had opened him up; and even then it was possible that it was too late to prevent the infection from getting to his heart. Clarke gave Dax the news.

“You are bloody well not taking my hand you bitch!” Dax said when Clarke finished speaking, eerily quiet scary sounding.

“If I don’t you will die” Clarke tried to say.

“You will not remove my hand. You will give me every anti-biotic you have to make sure that the infection goes nowhere near my heart and you will keep me alive. If you don’t, my parents will sue you for every penny you have when we get out of here. Is that clear?” For one so young Dax sounded very much like a seasoned senior gang member.

“I will do everything that I can short of amputation if that is your wish. But not before you record your clear and precise instructions about the amputation” Clarke was adamant that he do this. Not that she thought it would be necessary – Dax’s family were probably already dead, and if not would assume that he was; no, Clarke wanted to give Dax one more chance to think through what he was saying and acknowledge the likely consequences.

A recorder was brought in and Clarke spoke to the camera and asked for close ups of Dax’s hand. Clarke explained the background to the case and outlined her preferred treatment and the likely outcome of not amputating. “Having heard all that, Dax, please set out your instructions for your treatment” Clarke said.

Dax looked at the camera and said “This bitch had better not amputate my hand. I told her to give me every anti-biotic she has to clear the infection and if she doesn’t, we’re gonna sue her for every red cent she has. I hope that is clear enough for you.”

“It is very clear, Dax. I am now going to turn you over and lower your arm over the end of the bed. I shall set up a transfusion of healthy blood in your right arm while drawing the poisoned blood from your left. As well as the blood, I shall inject you with the anti-biotics streptothricin and penicillin. We should know if it is having any effect within 24 hours.” The camera was switched off.

Roan, who had scrubbed up as well, leant down to whisper to Dax “You know, you have a real gratitude problem, you little shit” and he (Roan) hoped that Dax would not live long enough to stir up more trouble.

Finn, the eternal peacekeeper, was charged with looking after Dax while Clarke went to get some sleep. He was instructed to get Clarke if needed “I’ll be in Roan’s room with him” Clarke informed the devastated, still in love with Clarke, puppy.

Roan, clever man that he is, just put his arm around Clarke and led her to his room.

“Is there any chance that Dax will live?” Roan asked.

“None. I did think of doing the operation anyway, but there’s something about him that told me that if I did, a lot of people would be paying for it for a long time. He really is one nasty piece of work” Clarke replied.

Roan snorted: “you’re not wrong there. He is one of the few delinquents that I knew we were never going to succeed in turning around. Echo is his personal counsellor and even she once said to me that she would not feel safe until he was gone. There has never been a case that Echo didn’t think she could get through. Come on, let’s get some sleep. I’m sure Mr Floppy will come and wake us up soon.”

This time it was Clarke who snorted as she thought of Roan’s name for Finn.

After less than five hours sleep there was a knock on the door. On being invited in, Echo put her head through the door “Clarke, you need to come to see Dax.”

“I’ll be right there. Thanks, Echo” Clarke mumbled as she pulled herself out of Roan’s arms and quickly threw on her clothes with Roan right behind her.

Dax was clearly close to death. 

“Why was I not called earlier?” Clarke asked Finn and Echo.

“Because he was threatening you” Finn said. “I thought that he would harm you if you came to see him again while he was still conscious and you had to tell him that the anti-biotics weren’t working.”

“I want him to die” Echo said. “He would only live to cause more trouble so it is best that he is taken out of the equation.”

“Would it have made any difference?” Roan asked.

“No” Clarke sighed. “I can tell that the infection is a lot further along than I had hoped. The only way he would have lived and kept his hand is if he received proper medical attention at least two weeks ago, preferably four. Maybe if I’d able to see him and persuade him to let me operate to remove his hand earlier, at least a week ago which would have required me to remove most of his arm as well, then he may have survived. The initial first aid was good, but it needed a proper medical follow up and it was his fault that it was never sought. Since he is clearly not an inspiration to people, let him be a warning about what can happen if wounds don’t receive the proper medical attention they deserve.”

Clarke injected something into Dax’s drip. “He’ll be dead in about twelve hours but at least now he won’t be in any pain. I’m going back to bed; you coming?” she asked Roan and the two left the med centre.

Clarke radioed Raven the next morning. Dax was still alive but Clarke doubted it would be long before he died.

“Are you and Roan together together, or just doing it?” Raven asked Clarke once all the official news had been passed along.

“Roan and me? Ewwe no” Clarke sounded almost disgusted. “Do you know what Roan and I argue about?”

“I didn’t know you argued” Raven replied.

“Exactly, we don’t” Clarke wanted to be sure her point was made. “If Roan and I got together we would be the most boring couple in the history of ever. We did have sex once, ages ago, and vowed to never ever try that again, in fact I think we promised to forget it ever happened, I don’t remember; I just remember the embarrassed disappointment. Anyway, Roan likes to snuggle and since we’re not having sex and I do enjoy his company so when we have the opportunity we snuggle together. You know, I think Roan needs a woman with a bit more hot blood in her, maybe African or Latino” Clarke tried to hint to Raven.

“What about Echo? She always seems to look at him as if she could devour him” Raven asked.

“I think snuggling up to Echo would give him frost bite: sorry, not a good metaphor given that Dax is about to die from it, but man, that woman is icy” Clarke was contrite. “I think she needs someone hot blooded herself.”

“Perhaps we should send Bellamy her way” Raven suggested, only half in jest.

“Actually, I think they might well be just right for each other” Clarke laughed.

Raven got serious again: “So you’ll definitely be home tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll cross first, then two people to help Monty with the farm, then Lincoln. You’ll check the anchors after every crossing won’t you?”

“Yeah, I promise I won’t let what happened to Kyle happen to anyone else” Raven said, without letting on that the ‘accident’ was sabotage. “What about getting Sterling across to restart the tunnels?”

“I spoke with Roan and Lexa and they agree that it’s not worth the risk. We have a crossing for an emergency and they can wait for a while until Sterling can go by land. With Kyle out of action for a while, we can’t risk another essential worker without need. The farm needs hands if it is to produce sooner rather than later, and Lincoln really wants to get back to Octavia” Clarke explained.

“What about you?” Raven asked. “Why don’t you stay so they have a doctor there? We have Jacks so we’ll be fine for the time being.”

“Jackson thinks Kyle will need surgery on his wrist if he is to regain full use so I’ll have to be there for that” Clarke explained. “His shoulder should be fine with some physio, Costia could do that, but his wrist appears to have a bit more damage.”

Raven mentally cursed Bellamy Blake for his attitude and actions: she didn’t know if there was any way he could make up for what he did, what he risked. Raven let Octavia know what was happening with Kyle, thinking that word might get back to Bellamy so she could see if he displayed any remorse: but then if he didn’t show any remorse it might just be because he doesn’t know everything that has happened and could happen.

As expected’ Dax died. Roan made the announcement over the tannoy. He re-iterated, at Clarke’s request, that all injuries, no matter how small, should be treated with the respect that they deserved since Dax’s death was completely avoidable if only he had looked after his wound.

The body was disposed of and Echo breathed a hard sigh of relief and muttered quietly to herself “good riddance to bad rubbish”.

Clarke began her return to Dropsy. Finn (much to Clarke’s dismay) and Bree were the ones who were following so they could help Monty with the farm. Clarke was more than half way across when she stopped, and with a look to Roan and Raven who had been prepared, Clarke let go of the ropes. Clarke was suspended and slowly reeled in to land at the other side.

Clarke took the mic to speak to the other side. “You see, there is no worries about what would happen if you slipped” Clarke reassured Finn and Bree.

Roan’s voice came over the loud speaker. “It’s easy for you to say: you didn’t have to support the weight of your fat ass!”

“That’s not how you described it while you were all snuggled up to it last night” Clarke retorted with a laugh while Finn thought about berating Roan for his disrespect of Clarke and her beautiful body that he had no right to slander.

After the harnesses were pulled back to Arkadia and the anchors were re-checked, Finn gingerly made his way across the divide. It was very slow going as he inched his way forward, but he did make it.

Bree’s crossing was a little more problematic: she panicked after just a few steps and let go of the rope. It was probably fear that made her pass out but it did mean that they would get her across quite quickly once the people supporting her got into a rhythm of pulling and releasing the harness ropes. 

Lincoln being so much heavier was more worrisome. They needn’t have been concerned since he was able to walk almost nimbly down the ropes to be greeted by an enthusiastic Octavia.

Raven looked over to Bellamy and saw how he looked at his sister and her love with such regret and sadness: maybe there was hope for him yet.

Clarke operated on Kyle’s wrist. It was a simple surgery and if necessary Clarke could probably have talked Jackson through if she could have had a visual, but it was as well that she was there to make sure that there were no complications. With proper care, something that Clarke would talk with Costia about, there was no doubt that Kyle would make a full recovery.

Raven had moved into Clarke’s room to share with her so that Gina could share Raven’s room with Bree. It wasn’t ideal for Gina or Bree but it was manageable. It meant that Finn and Bellamy stayed in the room that Bellamy previously shared with Gina. It made Bellamy realise that it really was over between him and Gina and if he wanted to get back together with her then he was going to have to have a serious talk with her. Unfortunately, Bellamy had to put up with Finn going on about how wonderful Clarke was, despite her rejection of him. Naturally Finn made it sound like it was a great love of grand passion between them, but that Clarke rejected him because of either mistaken loyalty to Raven, or because he wasn’t rich enough for her. Finn didn’t realise that Bellamy hated Clarke and his lovesick ramblings only fuelled that hate further.

Clarke and Raven had both agreed that once they retired to their room at the end of the day that they not talk about work issues. The time and space was for relaxation. Unfortunately Raven wanted to be sure that they were not overheard for this very necessary conversation.

“I know we said no work issues in our private space but this is important and we need to talk privately” Raven said the first evening after she was sure that Clarke had done all she needed to for Kyle. 

“Go on” Clarke was full of trepidation.

“We need to talk about Bellamy Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a book called 'We Need To Talk About Kevin', I can't remember the author, but it was the scariest book I have ever read; mainly because it could have been an autobiography rather than a work of fiction. Anyway, I digress: I find writing this story very hard so updates will not come quickly. I will continue to write and post and it will be finished.
> 
> Suggestions for matches for Clarke include Lexa, Roan, Bellamy and Murphy. I have to say that I am thinking about Anya since I haven't written an Anya/Clarke pairing. Roan is not for Clarke since he will be matched with Raven (Roven?); I have another plan for Bellamy that may or may not include Anya, but definitely includes Echo; Murphy is something that I would need to think long and hard about but probably not since I love their friendship so much, so not sure yet one way or another; Lexa is a strong possibility, although Costia is alive and in Dropsy so possible that Lexa would fall for her, I could make it Clarke/Costia/Lexa poly. 
> 
> Difficult decisions ahead for me.
> 
> I hope you had a peaceful and safe christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The delinquent camp is a boot camp for young offenders type of thing. The students are friends of Clarke, and their friends, some of whom have helped prepare Dropsy and Arkadia for the worst.


End file.
